Going Nowhere Fast
by wellwritten
Summary: Additional scene to Harbingers in a Fountain. I think our favorite pair need to discuss Booth's coma dream a little more, don't you?


Here's a little follow up to Harbinger in the Fountain. It was great, don't get me wrong, but this little scene would have made it perfect.  Takes place maybe a few days after the end of that show.

Going Nowhere Fast

Seeley Booth pulled up to the curb, flicked down the kickstand and removed his helmet. He pressed number one on his speed dial and waited.

"Hi Booth."

"Hi Bones. Are you, um, in the middle of something? I need to see you."

"I'm just catching up on some reading, but it's nothing urgent. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"No, just come downstairs."

"Now?"

"As soon as you're ready."

"I'll be just a few minutes."

He tucked his phone back in his jacket and waited, trying to calm his nerves. The entire experience of the surgery and coma had resulted in a sense of displacement. Almost like his skin didn't quite fit. However, as his doctors liked to remind him, he was very fortunate. He had recovered fairly quickly and was a fully functioning FBI agent again. That didn't mean he could forget the dream he had enjoyed during his coma. He planned to sort out some of those thoughts today, if things went according to plan.

"I didn't know you owned a motorcycle, Booth."

"Hi, Bones," he smiled, climbing off and giving her a brief hug. "I don't, I'm just borrowing it from a friend." He reached back toward the bike and unlatched the second helmet he had brought and extended it to her.

"You want _me_ to ride with _you_ on a motorcycle?"

He took the helmet back from her, tugged at the ponytail holder holding her hair in place, handed it to her and placed the helmet on her head.

"This requires a special license, do you have one of those?" Brennan asked while Booth tightened the chinstrap.

"Yes. Though I don't own a motorcycle now, I have driven one before. Remember, in Texas?"

"That had a side car so the bike couldn't tip over and we were in the middle of nowhere. This is Washington DC, Booth."

"I am aware, but thanks for the geography lesson. Come on. You just need to swing your leg over and then scoot to the back seat. Watch out for the pipe there, it's hot."

He swung his own leg over as soon as she was settled, started up the bike and pulled out into traffic.

At the first intersection, Brennan yelled out, "is there anything special I need to know about riding?"

Booth smiled, he loved it when she was out of her comfort zone. He tried to sound reassuring though as he called back, "just lean into the curves with me and hold on to me. You'll be fine."

He could feel her try for a better grip on his belt and the sides of her fingers rest against his skin just above the top of his jeans. _'Focus on the road, Booth, just focus on the road.'_

After about thirty minutes, Booth pulled off the highway and through a small town, turning off and stopping a few miles on the other side.

He pulled off his helmet and following his lead, Brennan pulled off hers.

"Where are we?" she asked as she watched him climb off. He held a firm hand on her leg telling her to stay put, turned around and remounted the bike, but facing her.

He took her helmet and placed on the ground near his own, took a deep breath and met her curious gaze. "We aren't anywhere. We're not in my apartment or yours, in our offices, in the car, at the diner, nowhere."

"We're in Virginia, I know that Booth."

"Where we are isn't what is important, Bones, what's important is where we are not."

"Some place familiar."

"Right. I want to talk to you about something and just in case it goes bad, I want a neutral territory."

Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds logical I guess."

"We haven't really talked about my coma."

"You told me you dreamed my story. I'm pretty familiar with what happened since I'm the author."

"Okay, right. You know the story but you don't know how I felt about the role I played."

"I assume you were uncomfortable owning a bar. It's not nearly as accommodating to your alpha male status as being an FBI agent."

"I felt fine owning a club."

"Well, then maybe your brother being an agent was odd for you."

"It was sort of, but he has been in the military so it wasn't all that strange."

"Maybe—"

"Bones, stop! It was being married to you, ok?"

"Oh." Her gaze dropped to her hands.

"Yeah."

Both partners kept the silence for a few awkward moments.

Finally, Brennan couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry, Booth. I had no right to place you in that role against your will. I realize being married to me would not be your ideal dream."

"No, that's not what I—"

"Did I make you so uncomfortable that you want to be reassigned?" she asked quietly, "is that what you brought me out here to tell me?"

"What!? No!!"

"I could probably have one of the interns, maybe Wendell, start going with you."

"Bones, why do you always assume the worse?"

Her gaze dropped again, this time mirrored by a small tear he watched slide down her cheek. He reached up and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Bones, I can't get the thought of kissing you out of my head. In my dream, it felt so real. I brought you out here because I want to try it, in real life."

"You want to kiss me?"

"Right."

"Just to see how it feels?"

"That makes it sound so casual."

"Is it not?" she reasoned.

"I guess that's what I want to find out."

"We have kissed before," she reminded logically.

"I know, for Caroline. I remember."

"So, are you going to kiss me, or do I –"

The quick tug of her legs toward him caused her to slide down slightly and with the element of surprise still in his favor, he slid his hands into her hair and pulled her forward, meeting halfway. He slid his tongue along the curve of her lip until he felt her relax and then let his curiosity take over. He pulled her even closer and allowed his hands freedom to explore.

After several minutes, Bones moaned which in his dream would have been his sign to start removing clothing, but the part of his brain that remembered he was still an FBI agent and Bones' partner, not lover, kicked in and made him pull back.

"Well?" she asked, her breathing obviously labored.

"I really want to do that again."

"Me too, but…" she hesitated, the indecision clearly showing on her face.

"But when I'm not trying to bring back the memory of something that didn't really happen," he agreed.

"Right," she smiled. "So, does that mean that was our first kiss?"

"No," he whispered as he leaned in again, trying to get his own breathing back under control. "That was our last kiss."

Thinking she had misread the situation, she pushed up and back onto her own seat, willing her brain to process faster.

"Bones? Will you go out with me?"

"To recreate the dream?" she hesitated, her logic was stalling now whirling with confusion.

"No, to create our own. FBI agent and Forensic Anthropologist. Booth and Bones."

"Booth and Bones," she repeated, smiling, "that sounds nice."

"Tonight?"

"Sure, tonight is good."

"Then I better get us back to the city, we have some plans to keep." Booth pulled himself back around on the bike and handed Brennan her helmet. She let her arms circle his whole waist now and pressed her chest against his back.

She leaned her head to one side and forward, hoping he could hear through his helmet. "Booth, from your dream, you do still like sex first thing in the morning though, right?

She heard the groan, but saw the smile. Yep, she thought, some parts of the dream could be saved.

The End.

Reviews are appreciated, if you have a second. Thanks for reading!


End file.
